


Пешки

by morcabre



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Breathplay, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morcabre/pseuds/morcabre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Казалось, у патриция нет ни одного видимого порока. При взгляде на его бледное лошадиное лицо в голову лезли всякие мысли о склонности к темным делишкам с участием кнутов, иголок и женщин в темницах… Но патриций коротал вечера за изучением докладов, иногда позволяя себе такое волнительное переживание, как игра в шахматы. Ваймс узнает, что не все так, как кажется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пешки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pawns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/59758) by [ladygray99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99). 



> В саммари и тексте использованы цитаты из книг.

Ваймс ненавидел шахматы. Он ненавидел эту тупую резню между пешками, в то время как короли прохлаждались, ничего не делая. Если бы только пешки смогли объединиться и может даже убедить ладей последовать за ними, вся доска могла бы стать республикой через десяток ходов. Но считалось, что когда лорд Ветинари предлагает научить тебя шахматам, ты не отказываешься, особенно если твоя жена думает: «это замечательная идея. Вам с Хэвлоком действительно нужно проводить побольше времени друг с другом, я всегда говорила, что вы просто две стороны одной монеты, к тому же он давний друг семьи».

Ваймс искоса посмотрел на шахматную доску. Он знал, что должен следить за игрой, пытаться продумать свою стратегию, но Ваймс был копом, и он выбрал стратегией всей своей жизни преследовать ублюдка, пока тот не пойман, и постараться не умереть в процессе. Ваймс передвинул пешку.

Ветинари хмыкнул и вдохнул. Ваймс смотрел, как он изучает доску. Командор знал, что должен делать то же самое, но гораздо интереснее было смотреть, как Ветинари изучает доску.

Ветинари передвинул фигуру и выдохнул. Ваймс нахмурился. Что-то было не так. Ваймс быстро передвинул вперед почти случайно выбранную фигуру. Ветинари бросил быстрый взгляд на Ваймса, а потом снова на доску. Командор наблюдал, как он сделал глубокий вдох и задержал его. Он не выдохнул, пока смотрел на доску, задерживал дыхание до тех пор, пока не передвинул свою фигуру вперед, медленно и спокойно выдохнув оставшийся в легких воздух.

Ваймс быстро взглянул на доску и поднял фигуру. Ветинари сделал вдох и задержал его. Ваймс опустил ее на доску, и Ветинари выдохнул, а потом еще раз глубоко вдохнул и передвинул одну из своих фигур. Ваймс внимательно посмотрел на патриция. Цвет его лица был таким, что большинство вампиров на его фоне выглядели бы загоревшими, и лишь благодаря янтарному свету свечей он не выглядел, как оживший труп, но Ваймс готов был поклясться, что слабый цвет окрасил щеки Ветинари.

Ваймс без единой мысли поднял пешку с доски. Ветинари замер, не отрывая взгляд от Ваймса. Часы на стене тикали. Ваймс знал, как много времени нужно, чтоб человек задохнулся. Он делал так однажды для самообороны. Командор отлично понимал, как долго человек может задерживать дыхание, прежде чем потребность в воздухе станет столь большой, что он будет готов втянуть полные легкие ила со дна Анка. Но как долго Ветинари будет это делать?

Часы тикали уже двадцать секунд. Ваймс опустил пешку, возможно, в неправильное место, возможно, против правил. Ветинари выдохнул и пошевелился, даже не посмотрев на доску, все еще не отрывая взгляда от командора.

Ваймс встал и обошел маленький столик с доской. Щеки патриция точно стали немного ярче. Это казалось неправильным, и все же впервые Ветинари выглядел как человек, как смертный.

Ваймс протянул руку и прикоснулся пальцами к венам с каждой стороны его шеи. Он чувствовал пульсацию крови в них. Ваймс знал, на каком-то уровне это было убийственно глупо. Ветинари учился в Гильдии Убийц и наверняка мог ударить Ваймса так, что сердце в его груди остановиться. Но что-то изменилось. Когда Ваймс поднял ту последнюю пешку, он знал, что ему принадлежал контроль. Мимолетный и данный ему тем, кто легко может забрать его снова, но все-таки контроль.

Ваймс скрестил большие пальцы под кадыком патриция. Ветинари положил руки на подлокотники кресла и через нос сделал вдох, заставивший его худую грудь подняться. Ваймс надавил и стал слушать, как тикают часы на стене. Десять секунд, и он ослабил хватку, пульс Ветинари участился под его пальцами, хотя лицо патриция оставалось спокойным и бесстрастным.

Ваймс позволил ему сделать два глубоких вдоха. На третьем Ваймс снова надавил. Глаза Ветинари, обычно холодные и расчетливые, стали широкими, большими и темными. В этот раз пятнадцать секунд и еще два вдоха. Ваймс снова надавил. В этот раз Ветинари пошевелился, едва заметно, слегка подвинул бедра, возможно, немного наклонился ближе к рукам командора. Ваймс нажал чуть-чуть сильнее и держал, пока часы на стене не отсчитали двадцать секунд.

В этот раз он отпускал медленно, вынуждая Ветинари бороться за первый вдох. Ваймс хотел перестать смотреть на него и бросить взгляд вниз, чтоб убедиться в том, что он и так уже знал. Невозможно быть долгое время копом в Анк-Морпорке и не узнать о том, что даже в Гильдии Белошвеек отказались бы делать. И все же Ваймс не осмелился рискнуть. Он чувствовал себя, как клатчский факир, зачаровывающий змей. На секунду отпусти взгляд — и ты труп. Ветинари сделал глубокий вдох, и Ваймс сжал. Часы на стене тикали, и он считал секунды. Пятнадцать, двадцать, двадцать пять.

Ваймс позволил Ветинари вдохнуть. Вдохи и выдохи стали быстрее, неровнее. Ваймс сжал, прервав его на полувдохе, и задержал до тридцати. Ветинари едва заметно дернулся. Командор знал, будь речь о хуже контролирующем себя человеке, он видел бы дикое море страстей, отчаянную борьбу между сопротивлением и отступлением. Ваймс все еще чувствовал своими пальцами пульс: быстрый и сильный.

Ваймс отпустил. Патриций глубоко дышал, наполняя легкие воздухом, сквозь слегка приоткрытые губы, наверное, впервые за десятилетия такие яркие. Ветинари сделал один глубокий вдох, Ваймс сжал и держал.

И держал.

И держал.

Ветинари дернулся, дернулся снова, медленно опустил голову, но потом яростно и быстро поднял ее, широко открыв глаза. 

Ваймс отпустил. Ветинари делал медленные глубокие вдохи, и Ваймс чувствовал, как пульс под его пальцами медленно замедляется, и видел, как холод возвращается в глаза патриция.

Ваймс убрал руки, снова обошел маленький столик, сел, быстро изучил положение фигур и передвинул пешку.


End file.
